The inventive concepts relate generally to an erase method of a nonvolatile memory device and to a storage device including the same.
Semiconductor memory devices may be divided into volatile semiconductor memory devices or nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices. Nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may retain data stored therein even at power-off. Data stored in a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device may be permanent or reprogrammable, depending upon the fabrication technology used. Nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may be used for user data, program, and microcode storage in a wide variety of applications in the computer, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries.